Tulang Rusuk
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Apakah dia Tulang Rusukmu? Perempuan tercipta dari tulangrusuk Lelaki.. ? Bukan dari kepala untuk dijadikan atasan.. ? Bukan dari kaki untuk dijadikan bawahan.. /SasuSaku Canon/ OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AU, OOC, ANEH, KACAU, BERANTAKAN DAN GAK ENAK DI BACA.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

Apakah dia Tulang Rusukmu?

**Perempuan tercipta dari tulangrusuk Lelaki..? Bukan dari kepala untuk dijadikan atasan..? Bukan dari kaki untuk dijadikan bawahan..**

Sakura duduk di teras rumah Uchiha gelisah. Ini sudah malam, tapi Sasuke belum juga pulang. Wanita merah muda yang kini menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke itu saling meremas jemarinya Khawatir. Dimana Sasuke? Kenapa belum pulang?

Waktu tetap berjalan sampai ia merasa mengantuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu. Sakura Uchiha menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Lama dia termenung dengan posisi yang sama menunggu Sasuke, sampai kelopak matanya memberat dan dia tertidur.

OoO

Brukh!

"Akh!" Sakura meringis saat punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu dengan kasar. Perlahan dia membuka mata, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke berada di atas tubuhnya. Menatapnya tajam. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat Sakura dapat mencium bau sake yang sangat menyengat dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura meronta saat Sasuke memegang kedua tangannya lalu menciumnya kasar. "Sasuke-kun! Ada apa?!" Lirihnya sebelum Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya.

Sejujurnya, rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke tidak begitu baik. Sasuke selalu mengacuhkan keberadaannya, tidak pernah menghargai masakan dan kerja kerasnya, mengatakan kata kejam yang selalu menyakiti lahir batinnya. Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia begitu mencintai Uchiha bungsu ini. Tapi, salahkan lah perasaannya.

Sakura menangis dalam kungkungan tubuh Sasuke yang dikuasai napsu hewani. Tidak. Bukannya Sakura tidak mau memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai istri, dia mau melakukan itu. Tapi, tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

Sasuke yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar menggeram kesal karena Sakura menolak cumbuannya. Detik berikutnya telapak tangan Sasuke melayang tepat di pipi Sakura, meninggalkan bekas tangan yang memerah yang mungkin saja besok akan membiru. Sakura manangis. "Diam pelacur!"

**'Apa selama ini kau menganggapku seperti itu Sasuke?' **Sakura membatin. Dia diam terpaku, tidak melakukan perlawanan saat Sasuke menyobek bajunya paksa. Dan Sasuke melakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang mengisak di bawah tubuhnya.

OoO

Satu bulan telah berlalu setelah kejadian naas itu. Hubungan mereka semakin memburuk. Kata-kata Sasuke jauh lebih kejam dari sebelumnya, Sakura merasa direndahkan oleh suaminya. Tapi, dia bisa apa? Dia hanya wanita yang terlalu mendalami perasaan cintanya sampai dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk diri sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering merasa mual di pagi Hari, dan suka makanan yang dulu tidak dia sukai. Sasuke? Sasuke semakin jarang pulang ke rumah membuat Sakura merasa kesepian, pria itu selalu menyibukkan diri dengan misi.

Sakura bosan. Dia pergi ke kantor hokage meminta misi pada senseinya yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage. Mungkin dengan pergi keluar desa, dan menyibukkan diri dengan misi, dia bisa sedikit melupakan sakit hatinya.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju desa Otogakure, Sakura merenung. Dia melompati pohon-pohon dalam diam. Seekor burung terbang melewatinya, burung berekor panjang dengan bagian kepala berwarna biru kekuningan. Burung itu terlihat bahagia, terbang bebas, hinggap ke pohon satu, dan pohon yang lain. Sakura tersenyum. Dia ingin bebas seperti burung itu. Dalam hati Sakura membatin. **'Sepulang dari misi akan aku akhiri semuanya.'**

OoO

Sasuke berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit. Wajahnya pucat, cemas dan, entahlah. Dia memang sangat sulit dibaca.

Sasuke membuka cepat pintu di depannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia berlari mendekati Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang pasien. Sasuke mengusap rambut berantakan Sakura hati-hati, dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca.

Kriet!

Tsunade mendekati Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang ada dalam kepalamu." Dia bersedekap dada menatap Sasuke remeh. "Kau pikirkan ini, biar kau sadar dimana letak kesalahanmu Uchiha. Suami macam apa kau, membiarkan istrinya pergi ketempat berbahaya dalam keadaan hamil."

Sasuke terkejut.

"Kau ingin dia mati, itu yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Tsunade mengejek. Wanita pirang itu sudah sangat kesal dengan segala perlakuan dan tingkah Sasuke terhadap muridnya.

OoO

Sasuke duduk di samping ranjang Sakura. Jemari kekarnya bartaut dengan jemari kurus Sakura, pria Uchiha itu melamun. Sasuke memandangi jemari Sakura. Jemari yang selalu menyiapkan makan malam, makan siang, pakaian, air hangat, dan tempat untuk pulang yang nyaman untuknya. "Sakura." Bisiknya dihela napasnya. "Maaf."

Malam itu Sasuke hilang kendali, dia mabuk berat. Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah, dan malu memperlihatkan wajahnya di depan Sakura. Dia berucap tajam bukan tanpa alasan. Dia ingin Sakura bahagia, karena dia pikir dia tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakannya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara."

Suara lemah Sakura membuat Sasuke terkejut, terlebih saat wanitanya tidak mamanggilnya dengan sufix 'kun'. Sasuke menoleh tanpa melepaskan tautan jemarinya. "Bicaralah." Perintahnya dengan nada lembut. Tangan bebas Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura sayang. Yang Sasuke tahu Sakura hampir jatuh dari atas pohon saat melompati pohon-pohon, bersyukur ada Sai yang menolong Sakuranya. Tsunade berkata kalau keadaan bayi yang masih berbentuk gumpalan darah dalam diri Sakura sangat lemah. Sakura butuh istirahat.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke sangat membenciku. Dari dulu seperti itu," Sakura tertawa.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dia menciumi tangan Sakura, takut wanita itu melepasnya begitu saja.

Sempat terdiam beberapa saat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku cukup sadar untuk hal itu sekarang." Berat rasanya melepas Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura ingin Sasuke bebas tanpa terikat dengannya, wanita yang sangat dibenci Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ingi-"

Sasuke tidak memberi Sakura kesempatan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pria Uchiha itu tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya sinar dalam hidupnya, alasan dia kembali ke Konaha menurunkan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang pasien.

"Aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu, dan calon anak kita."

Sakura menangis, apa dia bisa mempercayai ucapan Sasuke saat ini. "Percayalah padaku. Aku ingin menjadi tulung rusuk, Tulang yang melindungi **hati**. Hati cuma satu, Tak seperti ginjal yang bisa disumbangkan, Hati tidak! Kau perumpamaan hati kuSaku dan aku rusuknya."

"**Tapi dari tulang rusuk, dekat dengan hati, dijaga dan dilindungi.."**

**TBC**

**Fic gaje yang dibuat dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewkan ficnya. Ini fic dadakan. Baru aja buat. Gak panjang cuma threeshoot aja kok :)**

**#boleh minta pendapatnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

...

Dari awal Sakura mendiamkannya Sasuke tahu ini pantas dia dapatkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini pada wanita merah muda yang kini duduk diam di atas ranjang pasien itu. Ia tahu ia salah, dan ia akan menerima semua perlakuan Sakura padanya, tapi tidak saat wanita itu menolak bantuan serta menolak perhatiannya. Laki-laki Uchiha bungsu itu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Sakura yang diam saja tidak mau menerima suapan bubur hangat darinya. "Kau boleh memukul, mengumpat dan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Tapi tolong, jangan seperti ini Sakura. Pikir'kan bayi kita. Kau harus makan." Sasuke kembali menyodorkan satu sendok bubur di depan mulut Sakura. Dengan sabar laki-laki itu menunggu istrinya membuka mulut menerima suapan darinya.

Sakura tidak merespon. Wanita itu tetap diam menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mata hijaunya memerah mengingat apa yang disampaikan Shizune padanya dan Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu tentang bayinya. Sakura tidak peduli bila Sasuke perhatian padanya hanya karena janin dalam perutnya, Sakura sudah tidak lagi mau peduli. Yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini. Kenapa? Kenapa harus bayinya.

Sakura hamil di luar rahim yang itu artinya tidak baik untuk nyawanya dan nyawa calon bayi. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada ibu yang mengandung di luar rahim? Kau dipaksa memilih salah satu, dirimu atau bayimu. Sekalipun kau memilih bayimu kemungkinannya sangat kecil bayi itu akan selamat. Sangat kecil. Kehamilan ektopik (hamil di luar rahim) biasanya tidak bisa berlangsung secara normal, jika tidak segera ditangani dapat membahayakan si calon ibu karena pertumbuhan sel telur akan merusak struktur jaringan tempatnya melekat, sehingga dapat timbul perdarahan yang masif dan mengancam nyawa.

Umumnya kehamilan di luar rahim tidak dapat berlangsung sampai kelahiran, Apabila telah terjadi ruptur uteri/robekan rahim, operasi harus dilakukan segera, kau dipaksa membuang bayimu, bila kau tetap mempertahankannya tidak ada satu pun yang akan selamat. Kau dan bayimu. Karena banyak komplikasi yang dapat timbul dari kehamilan ektopik hingga menimbulkan kematian.

Haruno Sakura, seorang Kunoichi terkuat konoha setelah Tsunade dan bahkan Hashirama senju si dewa Shinobipun telah mengakui kehebatannya. Ia memang kuat, ia pintar, memiliki pengendalian chakra yang sangat baik dari Shinobi lain, tapi... ia tetaplah seorang wanita dimana ia bisa merasa sakit saat ada yang tidak beres dengan rahimnya. Sejatinya bila seseorang mengalami kehamilan ektopik ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, setiap detik yang orang itu lewati disertai desis kesakitan dan mudah mengalami pendarahan di bagian vitalnya seorang wanita. Orang yang mengalami kehamilan ektopik dipaksa duduk diam di ranjang dan tidak boleh melakukan apapun.

Tapi lihat Uchiha Sakura, dikondisinya yang seperti ini ia bisa melanjutkan setengah perjalanan misinya. Bergerak aktif melompati pohon-pohon, bukankah itu menakjubkan?

Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura dan menggumam 'semua akan baik-baik saja'

**'Benarkah semudah itu? Benarkah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?'**

Sakura tidak merespon kata penyemangat Sasuke untuknya. Ia diam, menatap kosong entah ke mana.

"Kau tahu? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini," hibur Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis. Sakura melirik Sasuke, menatap tanpa makna Uchiha terakhir itu. "Contohnya seperti lenganku," Sasuke menunjukkan satu lengannya yang dililit kain. "Semua mengira lengan yang sudah hancur tidak mungkin bisa tumbuh lagi, atau disambung dengan yang baru, tapi kau lihatkan, Hime? Tanganku ada kembali, yah walaupun dililit perban seperti ini." Sasuke terkekeh, memancing Sakura untuk tertawa. Sakura mengejap dan sedikit menarik selimutnya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia pasti akan selamat. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada kalian, aku tidak akan membiarkannya, aku janji." Sakura tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke banyak bicara seperti ini, tersenyum tipis sembari menggenggam kedua telapak tangan kecilnya.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menikahiku?"

Sasuke diam. Sakura masih menatapnya penuh tanya tapi Sasuke belum mau membuka mulut. Mata hitamnya melirik kanan-kiri, mencari kata yang tepat untuk ia sampai pada Sakura. Ia bukanlah pria bermulut besar yang pandai berkata, ia hanya pria pendiam yang sulit mengutarakan isi hatinya. Menghela napas Sasuke bersiap membuka mulutnya, sepertinya ia telah menemukan kata yang tepat. Tapi belum sempat ia mengutarakan isi hatinya pintu dibuka perlahan dan segerombolan anak-anak manis dan beberapa di antara mereka memiliki luka ringan di wajah serta lengan menyeruak masuk. Mereka adalah anak-anak korban perang yang Sakura rawat di klinik khusus anak yang Sakura dirikan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari para tetua desa dan Hokage. Beberapa dari mereka kehilangan ayah, ibu, kakak, adik dan bahkan ada yang kehilangan semua keluarganya. Mereka berdesakan mendekati Sakura dengan semangat dan kompotitif, seolah ini sebuah perlombaan.

"Aku membawa lyly untuk Sakura- neesan. Semoga lekas sembuh." Empat gadis kecil tersenyum cerah dan menunduk sopan pada Sakura, kemudian mereka meletakkan lyly yang mereka bawa di nakas.

Sakura tersenyum, tampak senang dengan kehadiran anak-anak rawatannya. "Terima kasih." Diusapnya kepala keempat anak manis itu bergantian. Senyumnya hilang saat mengingat keadaan janinnya. Apa ia bisa melihat bayinya? Apa ia bisa membesarkan bayinya sampai sebesar keempat gadis kecil ini?

"Kami membawa berry." Tiga anak laki-laki tersenyum, salah satu dari mereka membawa sekeranjang kecil penuh berry. Mereka menunduk sopan kemudian berucap. "Semoga lekas sembuh." Anak yang membawa keranjang meletakkan keranjangnya di nakas, di samping bunga lyly. Pasti sangat sulit mengumpulkan buah berry dikondisi seperti ini, semua hutan menjadi gersang akibat perang, pepohonan tumbang bukti dari dahsyatnya perang saat itu. Pasti sangat sulit mencari semak berry.

Sakura terkekeh. "Terima kasih." Tatapannya berubah kosong beberapa saat kemudian. Bayi laki-laki atau perempuan? Ia pasti akan manis dan tampan seperti anak-anak ini. Kalau dia selamat.

"Nenek menitipkan buah segar untuk nee-san." Seorang anak laki-laki memberi keranjang buah pada Sasuke, mengingat nakas sudah penuh. Rambutnya abu-abu, dia paling tampan di antara temannya yang lain, tapi sayang sebelah matanya diperban. Anak itu korban perang, ayah serta ibunya mati dalam perang, ia hanya hidup berdua dengan nenek yang berjualan buah di pasar. Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke dan Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sesaat kemudian memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Tepatnya Sakura yang berpaling wajah.

"Teman-teman yang lain sedang ada pelatihan jadi mereka tidak bisa kemari, mungkin nanti sore." Ucap salah satu gadis kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah mengunjungi kami. Emm... aku ada sedikit masalah." Kata Sasuke kemudian. Ia mengerling ke arah Sakura yang tidak dipedulikan oleh wanita itu. Sasuke balas menatap anak-anak yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Sakura- nee belum makan, bisa kalian bantu aku membujuknya."

"Tentu saja bisa." Jawab anak-anak manis itu bersamaan. Mereka menyuapi Sakura bergantian, Sakura yang sebenarnya sedang tidak napsu makan tidak bisa menolak suapan demi suapan anak-anak manis itu. Mereka terlalu manis untuk diabaikan.

Pintu kamar rawat Sakura diketuk beberapa kali oleh seseorang di luar kemudian terbuka. Shizune ditemani seorang lagi ninja medis berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. "Jam besuknya sudah habis, Sakura- nee harus menjalani pemeriksa." Kata asisten Tsunade itu ramah. Anak-anak mengeluh tidak setuju, "kalian bisa menjenguk Sakura- nee lain hari." Katanya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum pada anak-anak rawatannya. "Sampai jumpa besok pagi," ucapnya disertai senyuman manis.

"Kami akan mengunjungi nee- san lagi besok," kata seorang anak lelaki berambut abu-abu yang disetujui anggukan kepala teman-temannya.

Sasuke mengacak gemas rambut anak-anak itu. "Hn. Kalian boleh berkunjung lagi besok."

Setelah anak-anak itu pergi dan pintu kamar rawat Sakura tertutup rapat Shizune menjelaskan atas kedatangannya. Wanita itu mengatakan Sakura bisa melakukan operasi pemindahan janin untuk menyelamatkan bayinya besok. Tentu Sakura tahu akan hal ini, ia ninja medis, tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil operasi itu akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Kemungkinannya kecil operasi itu akan berhasil. Operasi ini lebih sulit dari operasi lainnya, kemungkinan berhasil sangat kecil. Sangat kecil. Ia cemas dan, takut. Sasuke memeluk serta mencium bahu Sakura dan membisikkan, "semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Ini hanya fanfiksi, apa saja bisa terjadi disini.

**Thanks for Review :)**

**Fuji Seijuro, sakura uchiha stivani, yosikhan amalia, Kuro Shiina, Ryuhara Shanchi, cherryl, chizu, HanaH, silent reader xD, hanazono yuri, XOX, mikahiro-shinra, Intan sept, Eysha CherryBlossom, mantika mochi, UchiHaru Yuuki, hachiko desuka. **


End file.
